


Did One Thing Right

by theshipstorulethemallwrites



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Magical Realism, Mutual Pining, Obliviousness, This is so soft, True Love's Kiss, hints at Jeff Carter/Mike Richards, idiot boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipstorulethemallwrites/pseuds/theshipstorulethemallwrites
Summary: Tyler Seguin is Cursed.Or: People from space can see that Tyler loves Jamie and they just need a little push from Magic.





	Did One Thing Right

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tale as old as time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088603) by [lotts (LottieAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts). 



> first hockey fic, I've been lurking for awhile but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. 
> 
> Title comes from Call It What You Want by Taylor Swift
> 
> Thanks to [LottieAnna](http://lottswrites.tumblr.com) , [Phoebe](http://gustinfucker.tumblr.com) and [Lurla](http://dangerous-waters.tumblr.com) for all the encouragement as well as being awesome betas. AND THE STARS FOR FINALLY GETTING A WIN!!!

Tyler’s been sick, this burning itch in the back of his throat, for so long that he actually can’t remember what it feels like to be healthy. No one knows, of course. He takes Tylenol and cough drops by the handful and in Boston he self medicated with drinks while in Dallas he does a slightly tamer version with the dogs. He doesn’t understand why he feels better around Jamie, just that it’s a fact. The sky is blue, the grass is green, and Tyler Seguin feels better around Jamie Benn. The media likes to play it up as the fact that Jamie’s a calming influence on him, which is kinda true but also it’s that the moment Jamie texted him post-trade, Tyler had felt something inside him settle and it’s only gotten more and more constant the more time he spends around Jamie. 

Tyler gets an inkling that this is magic related, that this isn’t fucking normal, at a team dinner after a win. Everyone is all flushed with victory and good beer and the conversation turns to weird things that they’ve experienced in the NHL. Obviously Tyler’s contributing to this conversation because seeing Patrice become a fucking grizzly bear after they won the cup is one for the ages. He’s drinking his beer, waiting for Klinger to finish a story about the world cup, one arm resting on the table, the other pressed against Jamie and he’s just so happy. God, he loves this team. And he’s caught there for a moment, his body warm from the beer and Jamie, relaxing into the way Jamie’s drawing circles on his tattoos while laughing at Klinger when Bish starts telling a story. 

“So I heard this second hand but it’s one of the weirdest things. So apparently one of the reasons that Jeff Carter was so miserable when he was on the Jackets was because he had true love sickness.”

Spezza looks like he wants to crack up but it’s Devin who asks the question that appears to be on nearly everyone’s mind. Because honesty Tyler has heard and seen some weird shit, it’s normal in the NHL, but what the fuck is true love sickness.

“Bish, what?” Devin demands, adding, “Are you saying that Carter had like a persistent illness that magically cleared up when he got to LA?” 

Ben nods, grinning. And Tyler, Tyler feels like the room is getting smaller. Because this might be what he has but it doesn’t make sense. He’s had for years. It’s not like it’s ever gotten better. Shit, what if he doesn’t have a true love or that he’ll never find them and he’s cursed to be sick for the rest of his life. That would be horrible for anyone but especially him. Cause Tyler believes in love and he’s just starting to realize that he might deserve a great love story and it would suck if the universe doesn’t believe the same thing. 

It’s Jamie’s finger pressing into his thigh, holding him there that brings him out of what could have been a panic attack. He leans into Jamie a little more in response, tuning back into the conversation. 

“So Quickie tells me that Carts had a pretty consistent cold when he first came to LA, that seemed to dissipate the more time he spent with Richie and then when they won the Cup in 2012, he’s drinking at a bar and he sees Carts suddenly look incredibly joyous and shout something about how his cold is finally gone.” 

As Ben winds down, flashing them a grin and spreading his arms as if to say you guys can’t top that, Spezza lets out a cackle. 

“Everything about the two of those idiots makes so much sense now. Also for the rest of you who haven’t been around the league for as long as me, yes, true love’s sickness is a thing and apparently it sucks. Although, I’ve never heard of anyone having it for longer than a season.”

Both Faska and Janny are looking stunned at this revelation but Rads is looking over Tyler with an expression of concern. Tyler raises an eyebrow and Rads mouths, “later.” Nodding, Tyler takes a swig of his now lukewarm beer, not looking forward to whatever Rads wants to talk about. Damn people who have kids, they notice things that other people wouldn’t. 

Jamie starts talking a moment later and Tyler lets out a tiny exhale that he didn’t realize he was holding at the conversation starting again. Also, yeah, he’s pressed so close that Jamie that when he talks, tispy and low and fond, that he can actually feel Jamie’s chest move with each word. That might be why Tyler feels a little bit like he hasn’t been breathing recently. 

“We got to telling crazy stories post winning at Sochi and apparently Toews has been turned into a girl, twice. That has be one of the strangest things I’ve heard because apparently it happened between rounds, right before they won the Cup and it lasted 24 hours. Sid asked him how he changed back and he went really tight lipped and red and refused to say anything more.”

Everyone laughed at the image of the Hawks captain turning into a girl. And then it’s Klinger who asks the question that sends shockwaves through the team. 

“Wait a second, every one these instances, including yours Segs about Bergeron turning into a bear, all this magic leads to the team getting the cup. What if someone needs to get cursed in order to get the Cup?”

Kari laughs a little before drowning the rest of his drink and saying, “I vote Seggsy gets cursed, he’d look best as girl anyway.” 

Jamie sounds like he’s about to choke and Tyler turns to look at him, rubbing a hand in circles on his back to make sure that his captain doesn’t actually die. He almost wants to say that he can’t get another curse which wait what?? 

When did he decide in the past 20 minutes that he was cursed, fuck he needs to get in touch with someone to find out more about this sickness shit. Ugh. 

The team, meanwhile, is trying to figure out what animal Tyler would get turned into which is stupid because obviously he’d get turned into lab. But still, this isn’t happening. 

His phone buzzes and he sees a message from McDavid 

`        McD: So any tips for romantic gestures? I haven’t seen the bf in months and you’re the biggest sap I know.

He frowns because he’s pretty sure Connor would have mentioned something that time they went top 2 draft picks to a bar during the summer while at BioSteel and just babbled about romantic troubles. And he didn’t think he’d given Connor the impression that he was dating anyone. 

         Me: Not dating anyone McD

         McD: ???

         Me: seriously. Ask Hallsy, I think he finally got his shit together. From what I remember he’s a romantic fucker

        McD: K

He sighs a little, these kids with their problems. God, he wants to go home to the dogs. He’s got to ask Connor about the whole boyfriend thing next time he texts though, from what he remembers, Connor had been unknowingly pining for his liney from juniors, Strome. Jamie nudges him and he grins. Freshly shaven, beautiful Jamie Benn. It feels like they’ve fallen back into older patterns, gravitating towards each other in the aftermath of the losing streak. The A resting on Tyler’s heart mirroring Jamie’s C and he knows that they are more equal footing now. Tyler isn’t wrapped into Jamie’s whirlwind, heedless to anything and anyone else. He knows how to anchor himself without needing anyone else to force the anchor into the ground. It’s really nice actually but thinking about this too much is going to force him down a road he refuses to even linger looking at. 

He drags a final sip of his beer and debates going home. They’re flying out soon and he wants to spend time with his babies when he isn’t an emotional wreck and so he stands up. Rads places a tray of drinks on the table and inclines his head towards the door. Tyler nods, looking more sure than he actually feels. 

“So. Nice pass Segs,” Rads says, slinging an arm around his shoulder after the two of them shrug into their coats. 

Tyler grins, his tongue touching his teeth and he feels warm now. But he remembers the way Rads looked at him when they were talking about magic. And just like that warmth is gone and he almost curls away from Alex but his liney is adept at reading him at this point and keeps the arm firm around his shoulders.

His voice is soft as he asks, “Segs, are you cursed? Do you know when it happened?”

Tyler knows that he’s close to shaking and all he wants to go home to his dogs and have them overtake his big bed and make him feel less alone, less wanting things that he can never have. He nods though and mumbles out a low “Boston”. He feels Rads go tense around him and the sharp intake of breath tells him that nothing about this is normal. 

“Срать. Segsy, that was over four years ago. Why the fuck haven’t you gone to a curse breaker?”

“Because I didn’t actually realize it was a curse until about half an hour ago.”

“You idiot.”

“I know. I am aware,” Tyler responds, letting out a short chuckle. “In my defense, I had no idea that true love sickness was a curse you get.”

“Segsy, seriously?” The incredulous note in Alex’s tone has Tyler groan, because yes he was a rookie who won the cup after being drafted by the Bruins of all teams as the second pick, he really should have studied up any and all type curses. He was a drunken lonely idiot at eighteen though. 

“Hey, the vast majority of team hadn’t heard of it, I am not the only one.”

“True but you are suffering from it which how are you playing? How in the world have you been playing? It’s meant to be super uncomfortable and not prevent you from playing, but it’s impacting to say the least.”

Tyler pauses for a moment, the two of them are walking by a ice cream shop he used to go to with Jamie and Jordie all the time his first year in Dallas, and thinks back. 

“I think that it did though,” he swallows, tasting the familiar bitter flavor of saliva sliding down his throat, “I think it’s the reason I played so awfully in the playoffs my last few weeks in Boston. I know that it got better when I came to Dallas. It’s part of the reason I played so well when I got on the ice. Part of that was spite and Jamie though.”

Rads shakes his head, looking at Tyler like Tyler is the biggest idiot in North America and Tyler just doesn’t know how to respond. He can’t. 

“Oh my god Segs. Your true love is in Dallas.” 

Which, actually makes a lot of sense. He feels like Rads really wants to lightly swat him on the head for being an absolute dumbass and so makes his escape into the uber to head home. But on the way home he can’t stop thinking about it. Because he doesn’t know how this works, how proximity affects it, it’s not as though there’s a manual titled love sickness curse for dummies. It’s clearly a pretty rare thing that only happens when Magic herself gets desperate. So his soulmate has got to be a teammate, current or former but definitely someone he sees or saw with some regularity. It’s not anyone from Biosteel or the World Cup but it could be Hallsy. He communicates with Hallsy enough, sees him when they have time even if it’s just to whine about trades and congratulate each other on point streaks, it could be enough and they did spend an outrageous amount of time together at the draft and shit. It’s not as if Hallsy isn’t a good hookup, like his lips around Tyler’s dick are definitely prime jerk off material but he can’t imagine being in love with Hallsy. But out of anything he has thought of, it might be worth a shot. 

He lets himself in the house, Gerry running up and jumping on him and he decides to stop thinking about whatever the fuck is going with his love life, he won, and his dogs are here and he finally has the ability to enjoy them loving all up on him. Marshall and Cash follow behind, slower than their brother, but just as excited to see their dad. He misses Jamie though, the attention of three dogs is always great but sometimes after a big game and some terrifying realizations it’s a little much. But Jamie deserves to be out with the team and Tyler refuses to send him a text asking him to come over. This isn’t two years ago where they lived in each other’s pockets. It’s a little less of a burning need now, but still a want just the same. 

He really should ask someone for more information about this stupid curse that he apparently holds the record for longest time having, which based on Rads’s expression after the bar is definitely not a good thing. But he doesn’t want to. He’s not good about doing the things he needs to do, evident in the fact that he’s been around his true love for years at this point and still doesn’t know who it is.

Well, he knows who it can’t be. Which in the long run is useful, at least he doesn’t have to go around kissing everyone he’s ever won the same jersey with, just about 10% of them. 

It’s most likely a liney though. Can’t be Jamie though. Or at least that’s going to be the last thing he tries if he gets really  _ really _ desperate. It also can’t be Ritchie, he kissed him at New Years and his cold didn’t go away. He really hopes it isn’t Sharpy or Val, he’s not going to see either of them for a long time and having to fly out to Russia to kiss his hopefully current teammate is a little outrageous, even for him. Marshall pushes into his lap, big eyes begging for him to rub his head and so he does, yawning and heading up to bed after filling the dogs bowls with water. 

He wakes up way too early but he hears the scratching at his door and knows that he should take the dogs out for a walk before practice. But all he wants to do is lay in bed, the sunlight peeking through the curtains and the fuzzy blanket a heavy weight on his body as he looks up at the ceiling, the fan spinning round and round. He feels himself dozing off again when he suddenly coughs, it rattles him is the thing. The cough feels deeper than before and he wonders if it’ll be like Boston, now that he knows what’s actually causing the cold. He grabs his phone from the bedside table, intending to google it but seeing a text from Jamie on his screen. 

              Cap: Breakfast today? I need to take you out for 500 points celly bc you didn’t let me buy you a beer last night

              Me: Sounds good. 9:30? That bagel place? I’ll bring the dogs.

              Cap: *finger guns*

He rolls over, stumbling out of bed and throwing open the curtains and lets his eyes adjust to the full force of the sunlight. It’s so bright in Dallas and he remembers how much time he spent his first few weeks just cocooned in darkness because he couldn’t look directly in the sunlight. It hadn’t helped that his apartment didn’t seem lived in, not like the Benns’ place. He turns around and grabs the dogs’ leashes from where they are hanging on the door, pulling on one of his more comfortable Stars shirts. He thinks it’s one from his first season and sue him, he likes the way Jamie looks at him when he wears his Stars merch, looking like he’s always belonged in victory green. It’s a small way of feeling like Jamie wants him. 

He pauses before he goes out the door, sees Jamie waiting for him at the corner and takes a breath, shoving the feeling of belonging, desire, love deep where his mind can’t touch it for a bit. It always comes bubbling over, but he can suppress it enough that it isn’t obvious. He’s learned that in the past four years at least, how to control his face when he looks at Jamie. He can’t control Gerry though as his dog tugs out of his hand and races towards Jamie, jumping up as Jamie smiles fondly and crotches down to rub his head. 

“He’s gotten big,” Jamie comments, looking up as Tyler comes to stop beside him.

“Yeah, you haven’t been around and we haven’t been home in the past few weeks. You should come by before we fly out, the dogs miss cuddling you.” Tyler says, rubbing his forehead as Cash nudges Jamie so he almost falls over. 

“Heya Cash. How are you buddy?”

Tyler feels himself melt at the softness of Jamie’s tone and he wonders how someone could have this and not want it forever. God, he wants. What is it about clean shaven Jamie that literally ignites the emotions he’d painstakingly learned how to hide. He’s a menace to Tyler’s health, Jamie Benn is. 

“Food?” He asks, hopefully, handing Jamie Cash and Gerry’s leashes as they walk to the two blocks to the breakfast place. Jamie nods, grinning as he opens the door for Tyler and the AC makes him shiver. Thankfully he can blame it on that and not the way Jamie has his full attention focused on Tyler. 

They grab the bagels, Jamie ordering plain with lox and cream cheese and Tyler getting his favorite, sourdough and honey butter. He’s allowed to cheat a little with only optional practice today. 

“Want to eat outside? It’s nice out,” Jamie says, grabbing Marshall’s leash and leading them outside as Tyler nods. He hangs back for a moment, savoring the glance he gets at Jamie’s gorgeous ass. God, Tyler wants. And he can want right now, if all goes right, he’ll find his soulmate and stop this overwhelming longing to take his captain to bed and hold hands on flights when Jamie gets scared during takeoff and landing and brush his hair out of his eyes and just be stupidly domestic. That longing has to stop when he kisses his true love and the cold building in the back of his throat goes away. 

He’s heading into the rink about an hour later when he realizes that if Jamie asks, he won’t actually be able to remember what they talked about. He’s pretty sure they talked about Jordie and Jess and the fact that Jordie has a ring that he bought three months ago, that they talked about march madness, not that Tyler has really been paying attention. But if Jamie wants details, not that he ever does, but if he does, Tyler won’t be able to give them. 

Now, what Tyler can give him is a rundown of the way Jamie smiled when Cash put his head on his leg, the way his hair looked when he finally took the hat off, the way Tyler is absolutely terrified about losing him, the way Tyler wants Jaime around always. But that would be a little too honest, even for him. He’s so lost in his own head, arguing with his own heart, that he nearly runs into Ben. That would have been really bad and the team and the coaching staff would have had his head had he even accidentally injured the goalie further. 

“Glad to see you suited up Bish.” Tyler says, clasping a hand with his friend in hello. 

Ben grins back, “You good man? Seemed kinda far away.”

Tyler nods, suddenly remembering that it was Ben who told the story about the true love sickness last night and so might know something. 

“Actually, do you know anything more about the true love illness thingy?”

Ben goes through a series of facial expressions, finally settling on worried. He nods, biting his lip and leaning against the wall before he speaks, softly as though Tyler’s a dog experiencing his first thunderstorm, terrified and ready to run. 

“I’m guessing you are cursed with it.” Ben sounds sure, still gentle though and Tyler nods, rubbing the back of his neck as he shifts. 

“I know that proximity matters, that you have to be around your true love and that you have kiss them.”

“So it’s definitely a teammate then,” Tyler mutters, scruffing his shoe on the hardwood floor and sighing. He doesn’t want to go around kissing his teammates the day before a game but that’s literally the only thing he can think of. Ben unlike Alex doesn’t ask how long that he’s felt sick and he’s still leaning against the wall, smiling at Tyler with expectation in his eyes. 

“Want to kiss me Segs?” Ben asks, reaching out to place his hands atop Tyler’s shaking, when did they start doing that, ones. 

He laughs a little, at least they both think is weird as fuck.

“No hard feelings. Either way.” He says, sounding sure the way he is when giving advice to the boys, when calling a play before the faceoff dot on the ice.

“If it works I got to talk to my girl but I’m sure we’ll work something out.” Ben responds, pulling Tyler a little closer and pressing his lips to Tyler. It’s softer than Tyler anticipated, chaste and gentle and Tyler is not a small guy but Bish is literally a half giant and so he ends up on his tiptoes. They seperate after a minute and Tyler proceeds to basically hack up a lung so it’s not Ben. 

There’s a sound of someone stumbling and they turn around to see Rads, looking like he really wants to laugh. 

“Kissing the team now Segs?”

Tyler shrugs, and Rads smirks glancing behind him for a quick second before striding up to where Tyler’s now resting against the wall, trying to catch his breath after the coughing fit. 

“I’m going to kiss you and when it doesn’t work, you have to tell the team ok?”

“And they all have to kiss me?” Tyler responds, expecting that Rads would be one to back him into this corner but god this is going to suck. 

Rads nods, curling an arm around Tyler’s neck like they just scored a goal but without the helmets, he can get close enough to press his lips softly to Tyler. Unlike with Bish, Rads presses enough that Tyler responds, briefly but it’s there. Rads pulls back, Tyler’s eyes fluttering open and his lips are shiny and wet. But the moment is ruined when he immediately sneezes.

Now Rads lets out the laugh he’s clearly been holding in since last night, slapping Tyler on the back and nudging both Tyler and Ben towards the locker room. 

As they walk in, Klinger laughs, calling out across the room, “Benny, Segs is here. Go be codependent.” 

Usually this is where Tyler responds with something about Klinger and Lindell but he’s kinda trying to wrap his head around what is going to happen. He goes to his stall, sitting down and slips off his shoes. 

Rads stands there in the center of room, glancing at Tyler and then Jamie and when neither of them moves, he lets out a sigh so loud that the room turns to look at him.

“Alright, so many of you are aware that last night we finally won and we went out to celebrate.”

The room lets out a cheer and Rads grins, before continuing, “But while we were drinking I found out that Seggy has been cursed with true love sickness and needs to kiss someone to make his cold go away.”

Kari looks like he’s about to die. Jamie looks, Jamie looks angry which is weird. But of course Tyler notices this while everyone else is busy pretending to be shocked that Tyler is cursed. 

“Wait, that means Lehts was right!” Janny exclaims, laughing as he grins at Tyler. 

Kari smirks, “Sorry Segs,” he says, “here, I’ll kiss you. It won’t work but we’ve been on the team together for four years so it’s worth a shot.”

“Thank you for your sacrifice,” Tyler deadpans, getting up and walking over to the Finn. Kari kisses him quickly and it’s nice but Tyler’s throat does not feel any better. So he shakes his head and glances around the room, carefully avoiding catching Jamie’s eyes. Jamie, whose hands are pulled tight into fights and shoulders are hunched over.

“Is it lineys only or a whole team thing?” Rous asks, fussing with his helmet strap.

Tyler shrugs, glancing over at Bish and Rads who both look at him like he’s an idiot. 

“We know that Segs has had the curse for a bit so it’s got to be a teammate so I guess the entire team has to kiss him.”

Rous smiles, the way he does just before getting into with an opposing player, walking right past Jamie to get to Tyler even though it’s a longer way. He fistbumps Faksa right before grabbing Tyler by the back of his neck and kissing him. It’s gentle, all four of the kisses have been gentle but he knows that the way they are leaning into each other, the way Rous’s hand is curled around his neck, fingers tangled in his hair, that it looks a lot more possessive and passionate than it is. That suspicion is confirmed when Rous pulls away and both Shoresy and Faksa let out wolf whistles and Jamie moves to stand up and walk out, shoulders tight like they’re down one goal going into the third and he hasn’t gotten a shot off. Tyler glances around the room, about to make a joke about having a receiving line but Spezza rolls his eyes, getting up and pushing Tyler out the door. 

He stumbles out, crashing into the broad back of his captain and mumbles out a sorry. Jamie looks down at him, the height difference so slight normally but right now Tyler feels very very small. 

“Don’t you have the rest of the team to kiss?” Jamie asks, and oh that’s a tone that Tyler hasn’t heard in a very long time, angry and angry about being pissed off. It’s Jamie when he’s about to get in a fight or refuse to speak to Tyler for weeks and Tyler, Tyler hates this tone. He shakes his head, looking up at Jamie and trying to convey with his eyes what his heart refuses to let slip from his lips.

“I figure we might as well. I mean, we’re not in front of the team.” Tyler says, twisting his hands around, barefoot in the hallway and so incredibly terrified. 

Jamie nods, brown eyes locked on to Tyler’s as he steps closer, boxing Tyler in between his bulk and the wall. And Tyler can almost hear their breaths rising and falling from their chests, so close that if he thinks about it hard enough, it sounds perfectly in sync. Jamie’s hand reaches up, tucking a strand of hair behind Tyler’s ear and it’s just such a romance novel move that Tyler swears he can hear time stop. Jamie pauses, inches from Tyler’s lips and looks like he wants to say something before shaking his head and crashing his lips against Tyler’s. And wow. It’s soft at first, gentle as though Jamie is just waiting for Tyler to pull away but no, that isn’t right. Tyler would never pull back. He leans in, his hand moving from the wall to clutch the back of Jamie’s shirt, pulling him impossibly closer and sighing as he opens his lips, enough that he can feel the way Jamie groans into his mouth. It isn’t enough, it will never be enough. No matter that all Tyler can hear is the way Jamie’s heart is beating, that all Tyler can feel is the heat seeping into his body from Jamie’s, the way they fit. Jamie finally pulls away and it feels like it could have months but also not nearly enough time. He looks like he’s been given the answer to a question he never let himself actually say aloud and Tyler knows that every bit of how much he wants this is showing on his face. It’s so shocking, that he just kissed Jamie, that Jamie kissed him _ back _ , that it takes a minute for him to realize that his cold is gone. 

“You love me?” He asks, knowing that his voice is shaking and that if they weren’t so close Jamie wouldn’t have been able to hear him. Jamie just nods, wonder clear across his face as he smiles like he just got the Cup. 

“You feeling better?” Jamie asks and Tyler beams, feeling like he’s turned into the sun, settled and light and like he finally knows his place. His place at Jamie’s side, his place in Jamie’s arms, centering and strong and the brightest star in the galaxy. 

“Yeah, you’re feeling better.” Jamie answers his own questions, grinning and Tyler wants and wants and wants. Jamie looks like he’s realizing that he can touch Tyler and his hand moves from where it’s still resting against Tyler’s cheek to curling around his waist, stroking the skin that’s showing from where Tyler’s shirt has rode up. 

“We’re doing this?” Tyler asks, because this, this isn’t just a one time thing and he needs Jamie to know that he means this forever, that he means this when they’ve won cups and their jerseys are retired in a joint ceremony at the AAC, that he means this after hockey isn’t a central part of their lives. Jamie just ducks his head, pressing a quick kiss to Tyler’s lips, firm and full of promise. Full of the words neither of them have actually said aloud yet, both still too stunned at the fact that they get to have this after so long simply dreaming about it. 

Tyler doesn’t know how either of them make it through practice, it’s a blur of laughter and congratulations and he’s just so fucking happy. He wasn’t even this happy when he won the cup. He has his  _ boy _ , he has his boys, he has his city and someday soon, he’ll have his ring. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this fic needs any warnings but if you think I should put any, please let me know. 
> 
> I'd love to know any and all of your thoughts. It's the first thing I've written and finished in several months. 
> 
> Bonus Content:  
> \- Every team member, past and present, including Hitchcock and Ruff and Jim Nill, owe Jason Spezza money because he was the only who had magic in the team pool for how their idiot captain and oblivious center would actually get together  
> \- Other things in the pool: kissing on ice after winning the Cup - that would have been split like 12 ways including Shore, Jannmark, Sharpy and Eaves. Marshall gets sick and Jamie moves in to take care of him - Jordie. Jamie gets in a fight after Tyler gets hurt enough to have to leave the ice - Roussel, Rads, Kari and Klinger. Tyler gets sick and Jamie falls asleep taking care of him - Oduya  
> \- They don’t get it out of their systems and Jamie ends up giving Tyler a hand job in the bathroom on the plane right after this take place  
> \- Hallsy and Tyler are best friends, fight me on this, and there is a video that their boyfriends took of them singing Call It What You Want To with incredible passion one night on a double date during the summer as a duet  
> \- Hallsy also had true love sickness and he and Tyler end up laughing about it in their group chat, it turns out that Auston is also dealing with something and Tyler is caught on camera walking into the locker saying something about playoffs and sucking it up and having the fate of USA hockey on your shoulders Matthews, man up.  
> \- I have very strong feelings about Tyler not wanting the kids to make his mistakes  
> \- Re: the Coming Out - it’s done very tastefully, with Tyler posting a picture taken by one of their siblings with the cup in the background and the dogs curled around a shirtless Jamie and Tyler looking down at them with every bit of love showing on his face reaching down with his left hand to touch Jamie’s hair, you can clearly see the ring on his finger with the caption:  
> Lord Stanley, Hubbs and the kids  
> \- Jamie tells the team right before the 2018-2019 season that they must win the Cup because when they do, he’s proposing to Tyler. He’s very serious about this. He wants to use his cup ring to propose and the team and front office arrange it so they get the ring delivered and made early and he keeps it hidden in his extra left glove. There’s a shot that gets broadcasted of Hitchcock handing him a glove, the entire team surrounding him as he pulls Tyler into a hug and then the view gets obstructed. Tyler says yes before Jamie even finishes getting down on one knee. Jamie didn’t hide that he was going to propose very well, right after the Western Conference Finals, Tyler caught him talking to the dogs about how “we need to win four more games so I can propose to your dad.”
> 
>  
> 
> Talk to me on Tumblr [here](http://the-ships-to-rule-them-all.tumblr.com) or [here](http://segsmatthews.tumblr.com) (hockey Tumblr)


End file.
